Cloud computing technologies have been enticing users to enjoy high-quality games with their devices (e.g., game consoles, set-top boxes, smartphones, tablets, laptop or desktop computers, and digital televisions). In the cloud-based environment, a game server that provides a high-performance gaming experience (e.g., with high processing power) may run or execute a high-quality game application, and provide a game service to multiple user devices communicatively connected to the game server.